The Vasculitis Clinical Research Consortium (VCRC) is a founding member, in 2003, of the Rare Diseases Clinical Research Network (RDCRN). The VCRC is the major clinical research infrastructure in North America dedicated to the study of vasculitis. The VCRC has grown to include 17 academic medical centers in the United States and Canada conducting investigator-initiated clinical and translational research. The VCRC also partners with 50 other centers worldwide for the conduct of clinical trials. The VCRC conducts observational cohort studies, biomarker development, studies of genetics and genomics, clinical outcomes research, studies using an online patient registry, pilot clinical projects, and multicentered, randomized clinical trials. Core components of the VCRC include the VCRC Clinical Data Repository, The VCRC Biospecimen Repository, The VCRC Patient Contact Registry, the VCRC-NIH Data and Safety Monitoring Board. The VCRC also hosts a public website providing information to patients about vasculitis and our research programs. The VCRC-VF Fellowship provides support for 2-years of mentored training focused on clinical care and research in vasculitis. Partnership with Patient Advocacy Groups has been a critical component of the success of the VCRC. The VCRC currently has over 1,880 patients enrolled in clinical research projects in 6 types of vasculitis. The VCRC Patient Contact Registry and electronic resources are important for patients worldwide. The VCRC Fellowship Program in Clinical Investigation has successfully trained new clinical investigators, each of whom remains engaged in academic research in vasculitis. VCRC Investigators have successfully obtained ancillary funding to allow for the expansion of the Consortium work. This proposal outlines 11 separate clinical protocols/programs, the VCRC Pilot Project Program, and the VCRC Fellowship. This application seeks refunding of the VCRC to support the critical administrative, clinical, laboratory, and biostatistical cores, allow completion of ongoing project, launch of exciting new scientific initiatives, train new investigators in clinical research in vasculitis, and expand the VCRC online activities